


scary movie

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз, ты пиздишь за троих, мы из-за тебя и подохнем тут все...</p>
            </blockquote>





	scary movie

**Author's Note:**

> этому тексту почти полгода, нашла в черновиках и не могу позволить ему дальше там лежать, так что почему бы не показать его редким читателям :Р

— Эй, Дерек, Дерек, слышишь меня? Это была хреновая идея, ты сможешь подтвердить мои опасения только в том случае, если мы живыми выберемся отсюда.  
— Да.  
— Да? Всё? Мы тут на грани смерти, а ты даже не можешь нормально ответить?  
— Стайлз, ты пиздишь за троих, мы из-за тебя и подохнем тут все, — они в каком-то доме, точнее, не в каком-то, а в доме Лидии. В бывшем доме Лидии, который её семья продала, который, Стайлз уверен, находится под заклятием или что-то типа того. И что тут вообще делает Джексон?  
— Напомню тебе, хоть Дерек и говорит, что перестал быть альфой, но все еще дерётся, как альфа, серьёзно, так он и сказал когда-то. Но, Джексон, это всё такая брехня.  
— Никто не мешает мне пытаться, — Дерек не выглядит при этом даже рассерженным. Стайлз понимает, что из них троих именно он не может перестать говорить без остановки.  
Это все стресс, стресс и слишком много кофе, и можно ещё обойтись без шуточек про больной мозг и древнего демона, на какое-то время занявшего сознание Стайлза.  
И он обходится.  
— Так как дела, Джексон? Если вернулся за Лидией, то не стоит и пытаться. Она теперь с Пэрришем. Пусть при этом и делает вид, что ничего между ними не происходит. Когда выберемся отсюда Скотт подтвердит мои слова. Она говорила что-то про "не хочу больше встречаться с малолетками".  
— Видишь, он еще надеется остаться живым, — Дерек усмехается.  
Шум на верхнем этаже не стихает всё это время.  
— Ладно, а с каких пор мы перестали кидаться в смертельные лапы опасности и предпочли просто ждать, что же случится дальше?  
— С тех пор, как Питер мертв, а Кейт все ещё ошивается где-то поблизости? — предполагает Джексон.  
Стайлзу, если честно, странно смотреть на такого Джексона.  
— Ты подстригся что ли?  
— Год прошёл, — Джексон вполне привычно закатывает глаза (а ведь прошёл год, мог бы и отучиться!), — Я уже не один раз стригся. Ты вот, смотрю, на это дело забил.  
— Меня всё устраивает.  
— Главное, что устраивает Малию.  
— О, у тебя появилась девушка? Не думал, что доживу до этого.  
— Ты сейчас признался, что думал о моей сексуальной жизни, господи, я лучше пойду на второй этаж, слишком много потрясений для одной ночи, пусть меня там и прикончат.  
— Стоять! — Дерек повышает голос, Джексон закрывает собой Стайлза.  
— Ну да, мне тут будут указывать два оборотня.  
— Мы по твоей вине тут, придурок.  
— Это не вина, а предчувствие.  
— Кто тебя такой ереси научил?  
— Твоя бывшая, привет она не передавала, извини уж.  
— Как был придурком, так и остался.  
— Взаимно, — у Стайлза болит рука, потому что он вообще-то врезался в стену, или его отбросило в неё? Но факт остается фактом, рука болит, боль сразу же начинает пульсировать, помогая сосредоточиться на том, что она появилась и всё тут.  
Может ещё поэтому Стайлз нахрен не может заткнуться, но здесь ничего страшного, не так ли? Его болтовня не в состоянии привести в эту комнату ту сущность (ой ли?), что сейчас буйно громит второй этаж.  
— Надеюсь, тут не было бродяг.  
— Кроме тебя — ни одного, — в подтверждение Джексон чуть ведёт носом.  
— О, ты принюхиваешься? Это почти мило, Дерек, смотри, это же ты его укусил? Он у тебя как сын-придурок, которого ты никогда не хотел, но всё же получил.  
— Я бы скорее это про тебя сказал.  
Стайлз пинает Дерека, честно делает попытку, но попадает по табурету. Бамс.  
В комнате достаточно темно, Стайлз чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, потому что почти ничего не видит.  
— Ваши рожи еще бы целую вечность не видел. Один чуть не сдох и свалил, другой... Дерек, что ты там сделал? А, ну да, истекал кровью у меня на глазах, а потом чудесным образом воскрес. У вас просто семья ублюдков.  
— Питер сейчас перевернулся в гробу, — хмыкает Дерек.  
— Ага, лишь бы не на другой бок.  
Тупая шутка, потому что Стайлз точно знает — у Питера нет никакого гроба, у него даже тела не осталось, сожгли.  
В надежде, что это его упокоит на веки вечные.  
— Думаю, самое время принять какие-то меры.  
— Не в восторге от этой идеи.  
— Тебя никто не спрашивал, я тебя вообще как фантом воспринимаю. Ну, знаешь, как отражение совести, только из тебя фиговая совесть, ты как всё самое стрёмное, что могло бы поместиться в моем подсознании.  
— Это ведь не комплимент, Стайлз?  
— Джексон, перестань с ним говорить и он заткнется.  
— Это уже давно перестало прокатывать, Дерек. И я говорю просто потому что могу и потому что хочу хоть как-то отвлечься от того, что, возможно, помру бесславно и, возможно, совсем не как герой тут через пару минут. И у меня сломана рука, или я так думаю. И еще, последнее признание, обещаю! Не в такой компании я хотел бы пожать руку смерти или как это называется.  
И тут наступает тишина.  
Стайлз не сразу понимает, но Джексон и Дереком сразу как-то дёргаются синхронно — к запертой изнутри двери.  
— Можно попробовать проверить что там, — предлагает Дерек и щёлкает замком.  
Господи, они закрылись на хлипенький замок, это напоминает Стайлзу обо всех командных играх, где он случайным образом получал в свою команду совершенных идиотов.  
Но из этой комнаты иначе не выйти, да?  
— Пойдём, только пообещайте мне одну вещь.  
— Какую? — интересуется, что странно, Джексон.  
— Если мы выберемся, то отвезите меня в больницу. Проверить руку. И не смейте напороться на мать Скотта.  
Дерек толкает дверь, открывая её.  
_У меня нет выбора_ , — думает Стайлз.  
Знал бы он, что думали остальные. Может, ему было бы повеселее.


End file.
